


Dear Theodosia

by HarlequinOfHate



Series: Who lives, who dies, who tells your story - Doctor Who and Hamilton [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, The Doctor has taken River to Gallifrey, They're king and queen sort of, spoiler free, timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?</p><p>The Doctor has River, Gallifrey and now a daughter to protect. These are his thoughts the night his daughter is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/gifts).



> I do not own Doctor Who or Hamilton

_Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

_You have my eyes. You have your mother’s name_

 

You’re so beautiful lying in River’s arms. Aqua eyes and pale rosebud lips, that are ever so slightly parted. River’s gazing down at you, like she can’t quite believe that you’re our child. You’re always be ours.

 

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

Your cry filled the room I felt something stir in my heart, I had forgotten. When you cried I wanted to tell you that I was there, I wanted to hold you. My daughter, my child.

You have a loud cry for someone so small. It’s like you wanted the whole universe to know you had arrived, like you wanted the stars to quake and the planets to bow to you.

 

_I’m dedicating my life to you_

_Domestic life was never quite my style_

_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

_And I thought I was so smart_

I’m sitting out on the balcony with you in my arms, your mother is asleep. I can see her through the doorway; she’s smiling in her sleep. You don’t know it but you’ve caused a lot of fuss. Your sleeping in my arms, it’s like you’re made to fit in them. Your little head is cradled to perfectly in the crook of my elbow. Just like your mother, you’re smiling in your sleep. I’ve seen so many things; I’ve seen empires fall and oceans rise but your smile is more beautiful than any star I’ve seen. I thought I knew everything but you’re changing me and teaching me and you’re not even a day old yet.

 

_You will come of age with our young nation_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you_

_If we lay a strong enough foundation_

_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_

You wake, but you don’t cry. You just look up at me, your lagoon eyes are already curious. I walk over to the rail of the balcony; I want to show you our home. Gallifrey. The sun is just rising, the fiery light reflecting of the glass mountains. The mountains Solace and Solitude glitter, I wonder if you can see them.

I’m going to give you Gallifrey, I’m trying to make it a better world and now I have a real reason. I’m going to give you this world, this world your mother and I are working so hard to make better. You’re my legacy, my history in a child.

_And you’ll blow us all away…_

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah, you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday_

You’ll change the world my love. The universe will be changed around you, you will paint new constellations. You will make all the haughty lords look up and take notice of you. Your voice will be heard above any other.

But at the moment you’re only a few hours old and still too little to make anyone take notice. When you can speak I’m sure you’ll have so many things to say. When you can walk I am certain you will stride across the universe.

 

_I swear that_

_I’ll be around for you_

_I’ll do whatever it takes_

_I’ll make a million mistakes_

_I’ll make the world safe and sound for you…_

You’re sleeping again and I’m sitting watching the sunrise and the city wake. River is still sleeping softly. I making you promises whispering them to you while you’re sleeping. I won’t ever leave you, I promise. I’ll do anything for you, I promise. I’ll make mistakes, I promise that but I’ll make it alright in the end. And more than anything else I’ll make this world and as many others as I can safe for you and keep you sound. I will always love you, I will do anything for you, I will always protect you and my dear daughter you will have galaxies in your wake.

_If we lay a strong enough foundation_

_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_

_And you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah, you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday…_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/comment


End file.
